


В фикрайтерстве все средства хороши - даже магия вуду

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Crafts, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Humor, M/M, Original Artist Dolls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Иногда персонажи упорствуют и не желают слэшиться. Упираются, так сказать, руками и ногами. Ну, у них своя магия, а у фикрайтеров - своя ;) Во имя Канона и Фанона, во имя слэша и треша - ЛЮБИТЕСЬ!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	В фикрайтерстве все средства хороши - даже магия вуду

При клике на фото оно откроется в полном размере. По умолчанию фото открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/d4/1drdtC6x_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/73/jTsgeKHe_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8d/64/E8mE2JSf_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/ae/ARMDKsgh_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/5a/RVvUIvDs_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/d8/wJYGetuN_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
